carebearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nathaniel
Tenderheart Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who first appeared as an illustration on American Greetings greeting cards in August 1982. Since then, he has appeared in nearly every incarnation of the series to date, including movies, books, and TV, and is generally thought of as the "face" of the entire franchise. While he was relegated to side-character status in the Adventures in Care-a-Lot television series and movies, Tenderheart still remained a constant presence, and was slightly re-designed to include a red backpack. In the Welcome to Care-a-Lot series he is one again in the forefront, and has a niece named Wonderheart Bear. Appearance He is identified by his light brown fur and red heart Belly badge. In the Nelvana series, he's a dark reddish brown and in the 2003 movie he's orange Personality Exemplifying the very best qualities of the Care Bears, Tenderheart is thought of the de facto leader of his fuzzy brethren, organizing their efforts to help spread love and care around the world, and keep their own home of Care-a-Lot in working shape. He is responsible for initiating new members into the Care Bear Family by bestowing their very own Belly Badges, and has been directly involved in nearly every major event in their history. Kind, attentive, and (usually) level-headed, this cuddly commander will do everything he can to keep his compatriots in line, and prove that "care" isn't just a four-letter word. He is a trustworthy leader and he invites children from Earth to Care-a-Lot for fun times or to get away from a problem they are having in their lives. Original series ''The Land Without Feelings'' Tenderheart Bear makes his animated debut in the very first Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up the Tenderheart and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. ''Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine'' In the follow-up to the original TV special, Tenderheart is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. ''The Care Bears Movie'' Tenderheart makes his first film appearance in the inaugural Care Bears theatrical movie, where he tries to stop a boy named Nicholas from falling under the spell of an enchanted book named The Spirit. When Nicholas begins to use the book's magic to make everyone in the world stop caring, it's up to Tenderheart and the rest to find a way to stop him while also searching for their lost friends, who became separated in a transporter accident. Traveling to the unknown Forest of Feelings, Tenderheart and his crew first encounter the Care Bear Cousins who help re-unite them with the lost bears and two children named Kim and Jason. Traveling to Earth with their new friends, the Care Bears and Cousins combine their effort and are able to stop Nicholas and seal away The Spirit for good. Tenderheart later formally inducts the Cousins into the Care Bear Family by giving them their own Tummy Symbols. ''Care Bears'' TV series Tenderheart first appears in the Dic-produced Care Bears animated series by attending a birthday party for Birthday Bear, and later travels to Earth to help a boy named Matthew overcome his jealousy over the arrival of his new baby sister. He later makes several more trips, including helping a boy named Joey who is self-conscious about his new braces, , assisting two girls named Kathy and Tricia in building their soap box derby racer, , and convincing a girl named Patti that her father may not be able to make it to her school play, but he still loves her regardless. He has his first series encounter with Professor Coldheart after the mad doctor uses his newest invention, the Magic Mirror, to reverse the Care Bear's personalities. In Tenderheart's case, he becomes cowardly and thinks only of himself. With the help of an uncharacteristically cheerful Grumpy Bear, however, they are able to return to their old selves. Tenderheart would have numerous future run-ins with the pesky professor, including stopping him from stealing the warmth of kidnapped children, undo the damage caused when he rigged a children's contest and became mayor of a small town for a day, and preventing him from using an "Un-caring Ray" on the residents of a another town. When Care-a-Lot was in danger of being gobbled up by a large Cloud Worm, Tenderheart was among the bears who had to try and convince him to leave before he ate them literally out of house and home. His last mission to Earth in this series occurred when he had to help a girl named Jill rescue two of her friends who become trapped in an old house that she tricked them into entering, and ends ups getting temporarily trapped himself before his friends can help them. ''Care Bears Movie II'' |The second Care Bear feature film tells the story of how the Care Bear Family, including Tenderheart first arrived in Care-a-Lot after they escaped capture by the evil Dark Heart. When the villain later propositions a girl named Christy into helping him finally capture his fuzzy prey once and for all, Tenderheart is among the few remaining members not to be imprisoned, and must formulate a plan along with two children named John and Dawn to rescue his friends. After arriving at Dark Heart's secret lair, they and Christy are able to free the others and convince Dark Heart to care himself, transforming him into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Tenderheart makes his debut in Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series in the very first episode, where he and Brave Heart Lion plan Care-a-Lot's upcoming "birthday" celebration. However, when Baby Hugs and Tugs are kidnapped by Mr. Beastly, he and the rest of the bears must travel to No Heart's Castle to save them. Later, when the Forest of Feelings becomes flooded thanks to Beastly's trickery, the Care Cousins are forced to move into Care-a-Lot, and the close quarters puts both groups at each others throats, leaving Tenderheart to keep order while they think of a plan to solve the problem. During the annual Big Star Round-Up, where the Care Bears help drive a herd of Starbuddies to the Great Wishing Star, Tenderheart is among the crew who has to protect them not only from the harsh terrain, but from Mr. Beastly. He is later one of the bears who discovers that there are in fact two long-lost Care Bear members who went missing years ago and have never been accounted for, Perfect and Polite Panda, only to find them in a hidden valley somewhere on Earth. Upon bringing them back to Care-a-Lot, Tenderheart trains them as true Care Bears, but they find that they just don't have the knack for it and return home just in time to save a village of humans from a snowstorm. ''Adventure in Wonderland'' Tenerheart would later be a main one of the main characters in the third Care Bears feature film, Adventure in Wonderland. He and Lotsa Heart Elephant escort a girl named Alice to Wonderland Palace, and later help her pass her princess test by protecting her from the Wizard of Wonderland's henchman. Nutcracker Suite TBA 2000's series ''Journey to Joke-a-Lot'' Tenderheart makes his first appearance in the 2000's Care Bears series revival in the straight-to-video computer animated film Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot. ''Big Wish Movie'' In the second CG Care Bears video, Tenderheart is among the residents of Care-a-Lot who welcome their new neighbors, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear to the community. They're wild antics begin to wear on the other Care Bear's patience, especially when they drive their buggy right over a picnic Tenderheart and others were having. Later in the film, when the new bears abuse the power of Wish Bear's wishing star Twinkers, their greed eventually becomes too severe and Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart at the seems. Its up to the Care Bears, including Tenderheart, to rebuild it in the aftermath. ''Oopsy Does It! Tenderheart appears in the ''Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! film as one of the citizens of Care-a-Lot whose Belly Badge is stolen by Grizzle after he tricks Oopsy Bear into helping him. However, when Grizzle attempts to use the combined badges of all Care Bears to destroy Care-a-Lot, he finds that they won't respond to his commands because he simply "doesn't care". Though the orb containing the badges eventually gets destroyed, Tenderheart and the other Care Bears hold hands and are able to reclaim their powers by remembering how much they care. ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' TV series Tenderheart's first real appearance in the Adventures in Care-a-Lot TV series occurs when he and Funshine Bear take a a liking to thrill-seeking and constantly dare each other to do progressively more dangerous things, which leads to trouble. Later, he, Funshine, and Oopsy Bear join Bedtime Bear during one of his work shifts as night watch-bear, and have to help Baby Hugs and Tugs fall asleep. When a girl named McKenna visits Care-a-Lot, she proves to be a rather bad house guest and ends up wrecking the homes of both Tenderheart and Love-a-Lot Bear. As a result, both bears and Grumpy build her a home of her own to teach her how to respect one's property. Later, he and Funshine have a falling out after the latter ends up breaking Tenderheart's pogo stick. When Grizzle uses his new mind-wipe ray to erase the memories of all Care Bears, Tenderheart and Funshine are the only two not affected, and must learn to put aside their differences to set things straight. 2010's series ''Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' TV series Tenderheart is one of the main characters in the Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot television series and has a niece, Wonderheart Bear, who lives with him. The bears' need for his leadership is apparent in one episode where the rest of the gang invite a child to Care-a-Lot while Tenderheart is away and all manner of chaos ensues. Later, during preparations for the annual Great Giving Festival celebration, Tenderheart meets the Great Giving Bear himself, who gives him the gift of teleportation. However, when Tenderheart comes down with a case of the hiccups, he begins to poof about randomly around Care-a-Lot, putting the entire festival in jeopardy. Care Bears and Cousins Tenderheart became the Leader of Care-A-Lot once again and, in this series, long ago he sent the Cousins on a mission to collect care hearts. This is the only incarnation of the character to do so. Care Bears: Unlock the Magic Despite having a smaller role in Care Bears: Unlock the Magic, he is very much like his previous incarnations. He is a kind, wise patriarch, former leader, and current anchor of the Care Bears' missions. He offers support to the main Care Bears while they travel through the Silver Lining. ''Care Bears: The Care Quests'' Tenderheart is a playable character in the 2005 Game Boy Advance video game Care Bears: The Care Quests in the minigame "I Will Look After You", where he must throw hearts at Starbuddies while riding a skateboard. Descriptions 2002-2006: Tenderheart Bear is a loving and lovable bear who knows lots about helping others share their feelings. By helping people show they care, Tenderheart Bear helps spread love and make it grow. He wears the perfect symbol for his job on his tummy - a heart. 2002 Website Profile: :Caring Mission: Shows people how to care. :Symbol: His heart symbol represents his famous loving care. :Personality: Caring and kind. :Character Quirk: He's a real daredevil in any vehicle from a skateboard to a cloudmobile. :Color: Brown. :Best Friend: Grumpy Bear :Relationship Challenge: Helping Funshine Bear know when it's the wrong time to joke. :Motto: Nobody cares like a bear! 20th Anniversary: Tenderheart Bear's job is to help people share their good feelings for each other. He's very affectionate and not afraid to display his affection openly. By helping people show they care, Tenderheart Bear helps spread love and make it grow. The Heart on Tenderheart Bear's tummy symbolizes his caring and devotion to spreading human love and well being. Notes *He performs a Yo-Chi or Yoga & Tai-Chi * Tenderheart has had the most credited voice actors of any Care Bear character, with six total. *In the original DiC television series, Tenderheart was frequently incorrectly drawn with two borders around his tummy symbol instead of one. * In a direct contrast'' ''to No Heart who has a troublemaker niece, Tenderheart has a playful niece who is a Care Bear Cub. *According to Oopsy Bear in the Adventures in Care-a-Lot episode "Oopsy the Hero", Tenderheart is supposed to be a great soccer player, though this is never actually exhibited in any episode. *Tenderheart appears (pictured) in the 38th episode of Cartoon Network's Mad TV series, "Monkey Ball Z / The Green Care Bear", during a segment that parodies the 2011 film Green Lantern. He is seen training their new recruit, Hal Jordan, to help to take down Funshine Bear, who has apparently been corrupted by Parallax. *In the Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot series, he is the only main character whose feelings are never changed in "Feelings Flu". 'In other languages:' Croatian: 'Drago (from the name ''Dragutin, "the lovely one") '''Danish: Blidebjørn ("Gentle Bear") Dutch: Hartebeertje ("Heart Bear") Finnish: '''Helläsydän ("Tender Heart") '''French: Grosbisou ("Big Kiss") French (Canadian): Dounours German: Schmusebärchi ("Cuddle Bear") Hebrew: דוב לב טוב ("Good Heart Bear") Italian: Tenerorso ("Tender Bear") Japanese: テンダーハートベア (Tendāhāto Bea, "Tenderheart Bear") Norwegian: Kosebamse ("Teddy Bear") Polish: Miś Czułości ("Sensitive Bear") Portuguese: Ternura ("Tenderness") Spanish: Tiernosito ("Tender Bear") Spanish (Arengtina): Corazón Tierno ("Tender Heart") Spanish (Spain): Teneroso ("Tender Bear") Swedish (Cartoon): Ädelhjärta ("Noble Heart") Swedish (Comic): Hjärternalle ("Heart Bear") Russian: Нежное Сердце ("Tenderheart Bear"), Добряк ('Someone who is very kind'; this name was used in the cartoon 'Journey to Joke-a-lot' and in the modern tv-series; it is the same as his ukrainian name) Gallery click here to view the gallery